1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll type compressor having a structure that a lower end portion of a suction pipe is joined to a suction opening of a fixed scroll through an O ring.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is generally known a scroll type compressor having a fixed scroll, a movable scroll, a hermetically sealed container in which the fixed scroll and the movable scroll are mounted, and a suction pipe which penetrates through an upper cap of the hermetically sealed container and whose lower end portion is fitted in a suction opening provided to the fixed scroll through an O ring. In this type of compressor, a copper pipe is used as the suction pipe in some cases, the thickness of the suction pipe is not so large, and thus an O-ring groove in which the O ring is engagedly fitted is not formed on the outer periphery of the copper pipe, but formed on the inner periphery of the suction opening of the fixed scroll. In this construction, it is difficult to process the O-ring groove, and the manufacturing cost rises up. On the other hand, when the suction pipe is formed of an iron pipe, the O-ring groove in which the O ring is engagedly fitted is formed on the outer periphery of the iron pipe (for example, JP-A-62-218678).
When the suction pipe is formed of iron, the groove processing of the O ring groove is easy. However, it is necessary to braze a refrigerant pipe (generally, copper pipe) to the iron pipe, and thus a brazing work is difficult. Furthermore, when the pipe stand of the upper cap and the iron pipe are welded to each other, the iron pipe is heated and thus heat is transferred to the O ring.